1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a liquid ejection head to be used for conducting recording with an ink or another liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 2694054 discloses a process for producing a liquid ejection head, in which a sensitivity ratio is set for a plurality of photoresists to be used, an ejection orifice forming layer is laminated on an optically defined flow path wall forming layer without destroying a flow path wall, and development is conducted collectively after the ejection orifice forming layer is exposed. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-255415 discloses a process for producing a liquid ejection head, in which a water-repellent layer is formed on an opening surface of an ejection orifice by, for example, a spin coating method. In recent years, a liquid ejection head has been required to more improve ejection accuracy and meet high-speed printing. In order to realize these requirements, an ejection orifice forming layer has been required to be thinned.